Dreams
by LeaWe
Summary: Short Erik and Charles story. My first fanfiction in English. So don't be mad with me when you find some mistakes. Erik x Charles, Slash


Dreams

Through the dizzy lights of the candles Charles could see a pair of shining siver-grey eyes which stared at him like a lioness when she stalks on her victim.

Her meal for the day.

That was what Charles really felt like.

A prey, weak, helpless and scared of the hungry beast in the dark.

There was a movement in the shadows wich catched Charles sight.

Five gentle fingers touched his naked thigh tenderly and made him feel al little more comfortable.

It was the softness in this touch which showed him that there was nothing to be afraid of.

A touch wich was intensified by the person over him.

Charles recognised in that moment, that he lay on his own bed.

He could feel the expensive egyptian bedclothes. The silky material under his own fingers.

And over him there was this body which knelt between his spread legs.

A muscularity, strong body signed with scars Charles had seen before when he went accidentally in the bathroom while Erik took a shower.

He moved his own hand to a special large scar on the chest.

His fingers trace the fleshy line and Cahrles wondered what happened to a person to gain such a large scar.

„Who did that?" he whispered without taking his sight of the scars.

„Someone who ripped out my heart by killing someone I loved," answered a depp voice which made Charls shivering. There was a sad tone in these words. Sad and desperate.

„That can't be true," Charles said and let his fingers move higher to the face of the person.

„Because it would mean, that you don't have a heart right now. But I can feel it beeding against my fingers." He stroked the jaw with tenderness.

The beard stubble was rough and it scratched Charles soft fingertips.

„Just because you brought it back to me," a pair of thin lips answered while they drew closer to Charles face. „And you made it beat again," the pair continued.

„I made it beat again? How?" Charles let his hand moved to the neck where it rested.

„Because you made me feel love again Charles." There was just a few inches between his own lips and the sweet lips of the man above him.

„And now it's beeting just for you."

A deep groan came out of Charles throat as he felt lips against his own, kissing him softly.

He felt fingers on his cheek, in his hair and the kiss wich became more and more sensual with every second.

As it stopped Charles opend his eyes, without knowing when he closed them, and stared in this grey eyes wich were so familiar to him.

„Please, never stop kissing me Erik," he whispered before Erik placed another kiss on his lips.

„I promise," Erik answered between the kiss.

Charles could feel Eriks body pressed harder against his own.

He could feel his hot skin, strong muscles and hips.

Hips on his own. Hips wich pressed against his body in a sensual rhythm.

„Meep, Meep, Meep," Erik said while kissing Charles jaw.

„What did you said?" Charles looked down to his fried in confusion.

„Meep, Meep, Meep," was the shrillness answer.

Charles opend his eyes careful and found himself in his bed.

The sun was shining through the large windows of his bedroom, tickling his nose.

He moved his head to the awful noise. His alarm clock showed that it was 7 O'clock in the morning.

„Bloody clock!" he groaned and shut off the clock.

„That was so not groovy," he cursed „To wake me up while I had such a good dream."

This dreams became so familiar to him within the last few weeks.

First he was shocked and confused by his dreams and his own feelings when he woke up.

He was not disgusted, but he know that he should be.

Wet dreams were a normal matter, but wet gay dreams with your friend were another matter altogether.

But Charles could not deny that he liked what he saw and felt in his dreams.

Eriks lips on his own, kissing him tenderly.

Sometimes, when his alarm clock did not wake him up he even could feel Eriks rock-hard...

No, Charles could not think about it now!

It was time to get up, having breakefast and continue training with the children.

Thinking about Erik that way would make him stay in bed for the next hour.

And just god knows what he would do so alone in his bed.

So he took a shower, dressed up and went downstairs for breakefast.

As he opened the door to the kitchen and entered his breath caught for a moment.

Usually he was the first person who was awake, but now he was faced with a blushed Erik Lensherr, who sat on the table staring at him.

„Good morning Erik, did you sleep well?" Charles made his way to the kitchen unit.

He took the teakettle and filled it with water.

„Well, actually I dreamed something strange again," Erik answered and blushed a little more.

With a match the Brit ignited the gas cooker.

„Again? Freud said that highly recurrent dreams give evidence about personal life situation and secret fears, hopes and wishes." He left the teakettle on the hotplate and started to fill a tea egg with Earl Grey. „So what did you dreamd about? I'm interested now," he smiled.

„Jeah... well, actually it was not one of my dreams...," Erik started shy and Charles looked at him in confusion.

„What do you mean? It was not your dream?" he asked with a sense of foreboding crept in his mind.

Erik rose from his seat and went to Charles.

„Well, I guess that it was your dream Charles," he started reservedly and came closer and closer until he stood in front of Charles who was getting nervous.

„And I think you transmitted it in some way while you were sleeping tonight... and the last nights."

Charles wished the ground would open and swallow him up. It was so embarrassing.

„Oh god Erik, I... I don't know what to say... I'm sorry, that was not what I purposed."

Charles cheeks became a tone of overripe cherries and he could not look Erik in the eye.

„I did not know that I can transmitte my dreams, I'm so sorry Erik."

He was afraid that Erik thought badly of him now.

He was sure that his fried was disgusted by his dreams and his feelings.

He will say that he's a pervert and he will quit their friendship.

Maybe he will leave.

No, he couldn't leaven.

He needed Erik to be by his side.

Charles did not noticed that he started to shiver and his eyes filled with tears.

„It's ok. I'm glad I could see what you are dreaming about," Erik whispered.

Charles kept his sight ashamed on the floor, not able to look in Eriks eyes now.

Suddenly he felt some gentel Fingers on his chin.

„Do you think Freud is right with his thesis and dreams can be hidden wishes and hopes?," Erik asked and forced Charles to look him in the eye.

Bright blue eyes met grey eyes. God, Charles loved Eriks eyes so much. He could always get lost in them.

„Well I don't know... maybe." Charles voice was just a quiet and shy sound as a tear started to move down his cheek.

„No, not. Don't cry Charles," Erik begged. „I don't want to see you cry."

He started to stroke the tears away and pulled Charles closer in an warm and tender embrace.

„Aren't you disgusted of me now?" Charles asked in fear of Eriks answer.

Erik did not answered with words. He did not spoke, he just leaned down and placed a careful Kiss on Charles lips.


End file.
